


Rainy Day

by scarecrow_horses



Series: Ficathons and Challenges [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrow_horses/pseuds/scarecrow_horses
Summary: Spike and Xander have a little fantasy.  Giles has something put aside for a rainy day....
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Spike, Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Ficathons and Challenges [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tgray's S/Xpornathon. I'm writing for lostgirlslair, who requested 'Spike and Xander with a friend - specifically Giles.'  
> A little band candy goes a long way (post-high school, Xander is an adult).

"Giles has been acting kind of...weird, don't you think?" Xander sidestepped a broken headstone, his arm stretching out as he held onto Spike's hand. Spike pulled him back close.

"Hadn't noticed," Spike said, and Xander shot him an incredulous look.

"Oh, come on! He's been doing this weird _staring_ thing! And this...muttering under his breath thing! And -"

Spike made a sort of huffing sound. " _That's_ not new. He was always starin' at _me_ when I was chained up in his bath. And he talks to himself all the time. Bit of a nutter, really." Spike groped for a cigarette and lit it one-handed.

Xander nibbled at his lower lip, thinking. "What do you mean he _stared_ at you? Do you think Giles thinks you're...? Spike! Do you think Giles _likes_ you?" 

Spike snorted out smoke and Xander glared at him. "Well, _yeah_. Poor man hasn't gotten his end away in....months. Maybe almost a year, ever since that Olivia bird flew away back to the Smoke. Man's gaggin' for it."

"Speak American, Spike," Xander said, squeezing Spike's fingers.а Spike leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Silly git," he said fondly. "I mean, he's all alone, surrounded by nubile young women and _us_. And ever since the whole thing with the Gentlemen, the witches haven't exactly been shy about what they're doin', and the Slayer and Captain Corn-fed don't have any problems with a snog on the Watcher's couch...and then there's us." Spike shot Xander a leering look, full-on eyebrow and pouty smirk and Xander felt his cheeks flame.

"That was _not_ my fault! You said Giles was on the phone with some import dealer, and he'd be tied up for an hour, and we'd probably never get that good a chance to use the pommel horse again!" Xander felt a shivery little twisting pull down in his groin when he remembered that particular...incident. Spike's belt around his wrists, securing him to the horse, Spike's fangs scraping lightly over his back, Spike's cock easing in and then out sooo, slowly and Spike whispering in his ear, making him shiver. _"Don't move, pet, don't make a sound, don't want anybody to know…."_

"That was a bit of all right," Spike murmured. He abruptly tossed his cigarette aside and yanked Xander over and kissed him. He ground their hips together, his fingers sinking into Xander's ass and holding him tight. Xander grabbed his own bit of denim-covered perfection, and for a moment they writhed against each other in silent desire, hard and wanting. Then Xander pulled away, gasping, and Spike moved down to his neck, licking and nipping and sucking.

"Ah, Jesus, Spike... oh man...wait - _wait!_ "

Spike paused in his one-handed - he had such _clever_ hands - opening of Xander's jeans. "What?"

"Listen, Giles is expecting us for post-patrol whatsis, so let's just _go_ and get it over with so we can go home and do this right, okay?" Xander shivered as Spike bit lightly at his shoulder, doing a little rolling hump with his hips.

"Just a quickie, pet - ease the tension off -"

"Spike...you know I like to...wait."

Spike ran his hands up under Xander's t-shirt and scratched lightly, shoulder blades to waist. Xander's eyes were half-lidded, dark with lust, and he breathed in deeply, taking in Spike's scent of smoke and leather and honey-sweet musk.

"That's so...you like me to _make_ you wait…." Spike grinned at him, and his left hand snaked around and covered Xander's cock, squeezing through the jeans. "Just you be sure and keep that nice and hard for me, yeah? Ready and waiting." Xander shivered, and Spike grabbed his hand again - pulled him into an abrupt walk. "Let's go then. You know -" Spike glanced over at him. "Watcher's been watchin' _you_ , pet."

"He has not!"а Xander stopped again, staring at Spike and Spike grinned.

"He has. Ever since the...Incident. I've seen him, eyein' you from behind this book an' that one...an' the other day, when you were fixin' his shelves, and you had your tool-belt? Caught him fondling the leather."

"You did not! Did you?" Xander got a far away look in his eyes and Spike eased up close again, getting his fingers into the back of Xander's jeans, worming them down as far as they would go.

"I did.а He wants you, pet. Wants your sweet, tight ass and your…." Spike kissed him, sinking his tongue deep into Xander's mouth and making a small groan of pleasure as Xander sucked and bit at  
his tongue and lips. "Mmmm...wants your mouth, love, yes he does."

Xander pulled back, his breathing hitching a little. "You think?" he whispered.

"I _know_ , pet. Can smell it on him." Spike kissed him again - gasped when Xander slipped his fingers under his belt and jeans and drug them slowly across the head of Spike's cock. "Fuck, Xan. You trust me?" Spike said, and Xander froze for a moment, then leaned back again so they could look eye to eye.

"With my life, Spike. You know that. With my life."

Spike leaned his forehead into Xander's and grinned. "Then just...follow my lead, huh?"

"Okay." Xander shivered, and then Spike had his hand again, and they were walking fast towards Giles' apartment.

They came down the steps and crossed the courtyard, looking in shock at each other. Even through the closed door, they could clearly hear music blasting - something Xander was vaguely familiar with and that made Spike laugh out loud.

"What the hell -?" Xander was grinning - he couldn't help it - but he was confused.

"Santana! What's ole' Rupert up to, I wonder?" They knocked, and then pounded, the music thumping along inside.

_"Yes, I got a Black Magic Woman, she's got me so_  
_blind I can't see;_  
_But she's a Black Magic Woman and she's trying to make a_  
_devil out of me...."_

Finally, they could hear Giles, shouting something that got clearer and closer as he came to the door and yanked it wide open.

"I already told you to _sod off_! I've bloody well had enough of - Oh! It's you two." Giles stood there for a moment, then he turned around and stomped away. Spike and Xander stared at each other, completely taken aback. Giles was wearing a pair of old jeans...and nothing else. Xander found himself staring at Giles' bare feet as he padded away, and Spike bumped him with an elbow.

"Ever seen the Watcher like that?" he muttered under the music and Xander shook his head. 

"Never! He's practically naked!"

"Makes it easy then, doesn't it?" Spike smirked, and Xander's eyes went wide. That twisty little pull in his belly, that had been purring along since the cemetery, ratcheted up a notch or two to a throbbing ache as Spike's words - and his expression - sank in.

"Spike, are we gonna -?"

"Get in here and shut the sodding door! D'you want the bloody neighbors in here?"

Spike pushed Xander through the door and shut it behind him - locked it. "We sure are," he whispered, and sauntered into Giles' living room.

The place was a mess. Records and record sleeves lay on every surface. There was an enormous, half-eaten spread of carry-out Indian food all over the coffee-table, and an old trunk open in the middle of the floor, spilling clothes, pictures, books and trinkets onto the carpet.

"The curry's brilliant, have some if you like," Giles said. He was sitting cross-legged by the stereo, intent on something in his lap. Spike shrugged out of his duster and draped it over the back of the couch.

"So, what's the up, Giles?" Xander asked. He almost stepped on a _'Nazareth'_ record and pushed it gently aside with his toe.

"Bugger." Giles was fooling with a small square of white paper and some...tea?

Xander looked closer. "Giles! What are you doing?"

"Making a complete balls-up is what," Spike said. He dropped easily down beside Giles and shook his head, smiling. "You've ripped it, mate."

"Yes, I _know_ that. It's my hands - fingers are...stiff." Giles looked at his hands, irritated, and Xander shivered. They'd bothered him ever since Angelus had broken them. Arthritis, Giles said, from the breaks.

"Let me then," Spike said, and Giles handed him a small tray. There was a little wooden box on it, with a clump of pot inside, and an orange packet of papers. Spike began to assemble a joint, and Xander settled gingerly across from the Watcher. The song came to an end, and Giles went up on his knees, taking the record off the turntable and putting it into its cardboard sleeve. His naked belly - pale, muscled, lightly haired - was inches from Xander's face.

"Now where did I put - here, mate, hand me that Janis, would you?" Giles was looking right at him and Xander glanced around.

"Uh, what? Hand you who?"

Giles rolled his eyes. " _Janis_! She's right behind you!"

Xander twisted around, frantic, and his gaze fell on another record. There was a woman on the cover, with pink feathers in her hair, smiling. It said _'Pearl'_ over her. "You mean this?" Xander picked it up, and Giles snatched it out of his hand.

"Yes, I mean _that_. Git." He put the record on - adjusted the volume down a bit and settled back cross-legged. The pink-feather woman began to sing, her voice scratchy and warm, and Xander swayed to the beat a little.

"Now then," Spike said. He held the joint up and Giles grinned. Spike put the joint in his mouth and lit it - inhaled deeply, eyes closing. "Oi -" he croaked, looking at Giles in surprise. "Where in bloody hell you get this? S'bloody good."

Giles smirked. "Oh, a demon I know down at the docks. I tell him when the Slayer's on a tear -" Giles made a face, "and he keeps me supplied."

"Brilliant," Spike murmured. He took the joint out of his mouth and started to hand it over, then a sly look crossed his face. "Here, mate - shotgun," he said. He reversed the joint and put the burning end in his mouth - leaned up on his knees. He put one hand on Giles' knee, and one on his jaw, holding him still. Giles tipped his head back a little, his mouth coming open and Spike blew a stream of smoke into his mouth. Xander stared, his cock throbbing in his jeans, his breathing starting to speed up. Spike reached up and took the joint out of his mouth, and then he was kissing Giles, slow and deep, his hand sliding up Giles' thigh, and Giles' hands - snaking up under Spike's shirt.

"Brilliant," Giles echoed when they finally parted, and he grinned a predatory grin up at Spike. Spike sat back on his heels and held the joint out.

"Better take care of Xander then, mate," he said. Giles' eyebrow went up and then he was on his hands and knees, crawling forward until he was right in Xander's face. He put the joint in his mouth - took Xander's face in his hand - and Xander was breathing in a lung-full of warm, sweet smoke, staring straight into Giles' eyes which were darkly blue, heavy-lidded and locked on his. Then Giles was holding the joint out in the general direction of Spike's hand, and his mouth was on Xander's, tasting smoky and sharp and sweet. Giles' tongue pushed strongly at Xander's - swept into his mouth, and ran over his teeth, and then Giles was easing back, a grin on his face.

Xander just sat there, trying to catch his breath.

"Been wanting that for a while," Giles murmured, pleased, and Spike made a chuckling sound down in his throat.

"I'll bet you have, Watcher…. Think you want some more?" Giles whipped his head around to stare at Spike and Xander did too. Spike glanced at him, winking, and Xander...relaxed. He really did trust Spike with his life.а And that kiss had been - fuckin' great.

"What are you offering?" Giles said, his voice suddenly sharp, and Spike lifted an elegant eyebrow - reached over and tugged Xander closer.

"Nothing that's not mine to give," Spike said, and his voice was serious, low and steady. Xander shivered all over.

Giles looked back and forth between the two of them and suddenly he laughed. "That so? That so, Xander?" 

Xander glanced up at Spike - lifted his hand and deliberately put it on Spike's belly, pushing the t-shirt up and caressing the pale, rippled expanse. "That's so, Giles," he said softly. Giles stared at Spike - at Xander's hand - and then he nodded once.

"Let's get your kit off, love," Spike said, and he began to tug at Xander, pushing at him so he could get at his boots. A moment later Giles was helping, unlacing and stripping off boots and socks - tossing them aside. "On your feet then," Spike murmured, and Xander stood up. Spike kneeled up and undid Xander's jeans, and eased jeans and underwear down over his hips and off. Giles watched, his hand lying loosely curled in his lap, rubbing slowly at the ridge of his erection.

"Shirt love." Xander peeled his t-shirt up and off and tossed it aside and then he stood there, feeling more naked than naked, delicious waves of arousal and nerves rolling through him. His cock was shiny-wet, dark with blood, and he reached down to grasp it.

"None of that, now," Spike said. He got up and stood behind Xander - took Xander's wrists in his hands and pulled them behind his back, making Xander arch forward a little.

"Bloody marvelous," Giles breathed.

"That he is. And he likes this too, Watcher - likes bein' naked when we're not. Likes being...held…." Spike bent and nibbled at Xander's shoulder, and then his neck, and Xander arched and gasped softly. He _did_ like this; something Spike had discovered almost a month ago. They _both_ liked it.

"Go on then. You know you want to." Spike kicked lightly at Xander's feet, his signal to spread his legs, and Xander did. He canted his hips forward a little, leaning back on Spike, his shoulder blades resting on soft cotton, his hands pressed into the waist of Spike's jeans. He twisted them a little so he could palm Spike's cock through his jeans, and he felt Spike buck up into him.

On the floor, Giles was doing a slow walk forward on his knees. He got up close enough to Xander so that he could feel the older man's breath on his cock and he twitched, his hips going forward. Giles hands came up and grasped his hips - pushed him back into Spike.

"Hold still, boy," Giles said, and then he opened his mouth and took the tip of Xander's cock inside. Xander groaned, struggling to stay still. 

Spike let go of his hands. "Put your arms up around my neck, love," he whispered and Xander did, sinking his fingers into Spike's hair and leaning his head back on Spike's shoulder. Denim and leather and Spike's metal belt-buckle were rubbing over his ass, and Giles' fingers were tight on his hips, his thumbs rubbing in the hollow just under his hip bones. His mouth was hot and tight, sucking around Xander's cockhead, his tongue flickering and probing. Xander was pulling Spike's hair, panting for air and Spike's hands roved over his body; pinching and rolling his nipples between cool fingers, scratching over his belly, reaching beneath his cock to fondle his balls. Xander turned his head and bit and sucked at Spike's neck, making the vampire grind his own erection tight into Xander's ass.

"Ah… _God_....Spike, I'm -"

"Ripper -" Spike said, his voice low and urgent, and Giles slowly drew off - looked up. "You want to be inside, mate? Wanna take him?" Xander raised his head enough to see Giles' face, and he  
saw pure lust there. Giles' mouth was open and wet, his chest heaving.

"Oh fuck yes," Giles breathed, and Spike chuckled.

"Let me get him ready. You come up here and keep him busy, yeah? Keep him bloody upright."

Giles got his feet under him and did a slow push up, his chest and belly and then the crotch of his jeans rubbing over Xander's cock. Xander couldn't stop the whimper of desire that escaped his mouth, and he felt Spike doing the same thing in reverse - sliding down his body, trailing hard little sucking kisses and sharp bites all down his spine.

"Gimmie your hands, love. Now - hold yourself open…." Xander did what he was told - gasped and closed his eyes. Giles' mouth fastened over his, kissing him hard and deep, devouring him, pushing him open and _taking_. Giles' hands were in his hair, tugging and twisting, and Xander whimpered again, struggling to lock his knees and keep himself spread wide for Spike.

Spike's mouth was cool and wet on the small of his back, and then on his ass and then _in_ him, licking, and sucking, and fucking with his tongue, opening Xander wider, making him slippery-wet. One of Giles' hands slipped down to Xander's cock and squeezed - jacked him roughly once, and then twice. Xander was shaking, thrusting back and forth between the two of them, his fingernails digging into the muscles of his ass and his knees starting to give out. He groaned when Giles gave his cock a last pull, and then they were both moving, coiling around him, Spike kissing his way over his hip and up to his  
chest, to nip and suck at his nipples. He heard Giles' behind him, heard the _hiss_ of his zipper going down.

"C'mere, Ripper," Spike purred, crouching down. He took Giles into his mouth, down to the root. His other hand was busy, digging in his pocket for the little tube Xander knew was there; patrol necessity, Spike called it, and it was. Giles gasped and arched forward, and Spike drew off slowly, leaving Giles' cock dripping. "Christ, you taste good," Spike said. He lifted his hand and squeezed the tube, laying a line of clear lube down Giles' cock. He tossed the tube aside and looked up at Xander - looked straight into his eyes. The vampire's eyes were so dark they were nearly black, and his mouth was a little open.

"Go on and take him then, Ripper - wanna see you do it." Spike bit at Xander's ribs, watching, and Xander had to close his eyes. He felt Giles' fingers on his hips - felt the blunt, hot press of the tip of his cock. Xander groaned, arching his head back, spreading himself and his legs wider. Giles pushed in, the head going past the ring of muscle with a hitching sort of pop that made Xander shudder all over.

"Bloody...gods," Giles panted, his voice hoarse. Spike slowly stood up - pressed his body tight to Xander's. He ran his fingers over Xander's fingers - rubbed the tips around Giles' cock, pressing and kneading at the both of them. Xander bit at Spike's shoulder, at his neck, his whole body shaking now, his belly heaving as he panted for air.

"C'mon -" Spike whispered and Giles slammed home; hard, fast thrust that buried him inside, and Xander arched, keening, sobbing.

"Please, please oh God, _please_ -" he babbled, and he felt Spike's fingers pushing in for just a moment - pulling him wider and then slipping away. Spike's hands pried Xander's loose and brought them around - got him working on Spike's belt buckle and buttons. Xander tipped his head back and watched Spike and Giles kissing, fierce, desperate. Giles began a hard, steady rhythm, his cock sliding and scraping and filling Xander, so _hot_ when he was used to Spike's cool length.

He fumbled Spike's belt open, trying to thrust back into Giles and then forward into Spike's hands, but Spike was pressed too close, holding him almost still. Xander popped the buttons open on Spike's jeans and then pushed them down, just a little. Spike stepped back then, and Giles bent his mouth to Xander's neck and jaw, his mouth wet and insistent.

Spike put his hands in Xander's hair and tugged him forward, and Xander bent, moaning aloud at the changing angle - the deeper thrust it allowed Giles. Spike's cock was palely pink, slicked with pre-come and framed by leather and steel and denim. Xander bent to it, taking it in, tasting the delicious, salt-savory fluid on his tongue, and then sucking the vampire down as far as he could, tongue and jaws working.

"Christ," from Giles, and "Fucking gorgeous, pet, you're gorgeous," from Spike.

Xander grasped Spike's hips in his hands and _sucked_ , encouraging Spike to fuck his mouth, bucking his hips back into Giles as hard as he could, wanting _more_ , wanting harder and faster. He loved being between these two powerful men; being the focus of their lust, and their hands, and their cocks. He heard a steady, whimpering cry building in his throat as Giles began to pound into him in earnest, hitting that spot deep inside again and again. Spike's hands gripped his hair, knotting in the strands and pulling, his hips snapping hard.

Giles' fingers tightened down painfully on Xander's hips, and then Giles was gasping, groaning, his rhythm coming to pieces as he arched hard away, his cock swelling and stiffening just that much more as he came. Spike gave a hoarse cry, and Xander sucked harder - let his teeth scrape lightly up and then back. He took Spike as deeply as he could, swallowing and working his tongue hard along the underside, his fingers caressing and tugging Spike's balls. Spike hissed, bending sharply over him and came as well, flooding Xander's mouth, biting at his back. Xander swallowed, sucked - bobbed his head slowly and then finally was still, his tongue lapping and cleaning as Spike's hands let go of his hair and slid down his back.

Giles was still inside him, groin pressed tight against his ass, and Xander could hear them kissing wetly. Then Giles was sliding out, making Xander shiver, and Spike was pushing him upright, cradling his jaw and kissing _him_ now, probing for the taste of himself, his own tongue edged with blood where he'd broken the skin on Xander's back.

"How did you do that?" Giles asked, his voice very calm and Spike pulled away - looked over Xander's shoulder with a sly grin.

"Magic trick," Spike said, and then he turned Xander in his arms, pulled him back by his shoulders so his cock - still hard, slick, darkly red - thrust out at Giles. "He's still waiting, Ripper. What do you wanna see him do? How do you want him to get off?" Spike's hands framed Xander's cock, barely touching, and Xander ground back against him, his eyes on Giles' face.

Giles licked his lips - reached out and wiped at a strand of pre-come from Xander's cock, and brought it to his lips. He sucked his finger slowly into his mouth and Xander whined, begging silently.

"I wanna see him fuck you, Spike," Giles said. Spike's cock jumped against Xander's ass and Xander knew he was grinning - knew his eyes were demon-gold.

"Got no problem with that, mate." 

"Good. Then - let's take this upstairs. Got a few...things...you boys might enjoy."

"Christ.а You're gonna kill me," Xander moaned, and Giles strode forward two fast steps and kissed him, hard.

"But it'll feel so bloody good," Giles whispered, and then he turned away, smirking, and headed upstairs. Xander sagged against Spike for a moment, and Spike nibbled on his throat - hugged him.

"Wanna feel you inside me, love - wanna suck Ripper's cock down and have you two take me like we took you."

Xander shivered. "Oh yeah. Let's go." They disentangled themselves and started towards the stairs, and something caught Xander's eye -a bright wrapper and a square of chocolate. A memory suddenly came clear in his head and he laughed. "Oh my God! Spike!"

"What is it, pet?" Spike asked and Xander pointed to the chocolate.

" _Now_ I know when I saw Giles act like this before! A while ago his old buddy Ethan made this candy, put some kind of magic in it; it made all the adults act like - well, like teenagers. I wonder... has Giles had that all this time?:

Spike looked at the chocolate - glanced up and laughed. Xander looked up, too, and saw Giles standing there at the head of the stairs, his hair wildly mussed, his body slick with sweat, his jeans slipping off his hips and framing a freshly-cleaned cock that was hardening even as they watched.

"Fuck he's hot," Xander said, and Giles grinned.

"I imagine he's been keepin' it for a rainy day, like," Spike said, and then he grabbed Xander's hand and the both raced up the stairs.


End file.
